Rocket Launcher
]] The Rocket Launcher or RPG is a weapon that has appeared in almost every Grand Theft Auto game since the first. The rocket launcher is an extremely powerful weapon, capable of destroying almost anything capable of being damaged. The chief advantage of this weapon is its destructive power and area effect (with its blast being capable of inflicting heavy damage several meters away from the point of impact). Although its rockets self-destruct after traveling a certain distance, its range remains impressive. The weapon's disadvantages are its slow aiming, and its potential to seriously injure or kill the operator if a rocket detonates at close range. Its weight is also an issue — the protagonist will be slowed to a walking pace while the rocket launcher is equipped and in all games exept Grand Theft Auto IV the player cannot jump with it. Description GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, the rocket launcher resembles a US Army M72 LAW rocket launcher, with some aesthetic differences (the weapon is held by a handle on the bottom and fired through a scope, unlike the real life M72 LAW). In the rest of the GTA III Era (GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas & GTA Liberty City Stories) the rocket launcher resembles a Russian RPG-7 portable anti-tank rocket launcher. It is a useful weapon for starting gang wars in GTA San Andreas, as its splash damage can be used to kill a group of three enemy gangsters in one shot. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars In the GTA IV era, the rocket launcher again resembles the Russian RPG-7 portable anti-tank missile launcher, however it is not fitted with the PGO-7 optical sight usually seen on the launchers. The Rocket Launcher can be purchased at the back-alley gun shops for $15,000 and each rocket will cost $5,000. The Rocket Launcher cannot be obtained from Little Jacob in GTA IV, however, in The Lost and Damned, Johnny can obtain a Rocket Launcher from Terry's weapons van. This weapon is available in multiplayer via helicopters, which instantly give players an RPG and full RPG ammo upon entry. This is the most powerful weapon in the game, able to take on cars, trucks, enemy players, motorcycles, and even the fearsome Annihilator gunship. Gallery In-Game Model Image:Rocket Launcher (M72 LAW).jpg|The rocket launcher in GTA III. Image:rl vc.png|The Rocket Launcher in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Image:Gtavcrocket.jpg|Tommy Vercetti with a Rocket Launcher Image:rl vcs.png|The Rocket Launcher in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Image:Gtavcsrocket.png|Victor Vance with a Rocket Launcher. Image:Grenade Launcher.jpg|Niko Bellic using the Rocket Launcher. Image:Rl 4.png|GTA IV. HUD Icons Image:Rocket Launcher-GTA1-icon.png|GTA 1. Image:Rocket launcher (GTAL) (icon).png|GTA London. Image:Rocket launcher (GTA2) (icon).png|GTA 2. Image:Rocket Launcher-GTA3-icon.png|GTA III. Image:Rocket Launcher-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. Image:Rocket Launcher-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas. Image:Rocket Launcher-GTAIV-icon.png|GTA IV. Locations GTA III *Rockford, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus after completion of Arms Shortage. ($25,000) *Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale - On the west side of the roof of the large pink house at the west end of The Homes (closest to Cochrane Dam). To get this weapon icon, wedge an Ambulance under the lowest part of the roof on the east side of the house, climb the Ambulance then to the roof, then go west along the south side of the roof to reach it. *Spawns at every safehouse after collecting all 100 hidden packages. GTA Vice City *Phil's Place, Little Haiti - The weapon is available for purchase here after completion of Boomshine Saigon. ($8,000) *Hooker Inn, Viceport - Located in the swimming pool, directly after the entrance arch. *Spawns at the Ocean View Hotel, the Hyman Condo, and the Vercetti Estate after collecting 70 hidden packages. GTA San Andreas *Downtown, Los Santos - On roof of a building with large radio antenna. *Downtown, San Fierro - On the helipad of the San Fierro Police Headquarters. *Tierra Robada - Inside Mike Toreno's ranch upon completion of Vertical Bird. *Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas - Beside some freighters north of the garage for the AT-400. *The Emerald Isle, Las Venturas - Two are located on the roof of the casino. GTA Liberty City Stories *Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale - Underneath the Shoreside Lift Bridge. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Can be bought from Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop after completing False Idols. ($9,000) *Spawns at each safehouse after collecting 90 hidden packages. GTA Vice City Stories *Starfish Island - From the western bridge, it is at the front of the second house on the left. *Ocean Beach - Available at the Ammu-Nation store after completing the mission "Turn On, Tune In, Bug Out" for $9,000 but the price will decrease to $6,750 after completing Phil's Shooting Range. GTA IV *Northwood, Algonquin - Can be found on a large boulder in the water north of Northwood. This is the easiest RPG pickup in the city. *Castle Gardens, Algonquin - Can be found in an alcove on the southeastern partition of the construction site seen in the mission Deconstruction for Beginners. The RPG is inside an alcove facing the water, and can only be reached by boat or with careful use of a helicopter. *Alderney City, Alderney - Can be found on the roof of the Kakagawa Building near AutoEroticar. There is no roof access from the street, so a helicopter is needed. *Acter Industrial Park, Alderney - On a corner of a platform of the sunken barge situated the the far west of the district. *During Multiplayer sitting by Francis International Airport. See also *Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher from GTA San Andreas de:Raketenwerfer es:Lanzacohetes Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 1 Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars